1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copy control apparatus for a copying machine and, more specifically, to a copy control apparatus for a copying machine in which copying conditions are stored in the memory and the copying conditions are set by calling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copy control apparatus for a copying machine in which various copying conditions are stored as copy modes in memory means and various copying conditions are set by calling the stored copy modes has been known from, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 222854/1984.
In a conventional copy control apparatus of this type, all of the necessary copying conditions for normal copying are stored as copy modes in the memory means. When a copy mode is called from the memory means, all the copying conditions are set and changed based on the called copy mode.
Now, the copying conditions stored as copy modes comprise the size of copy papers, copying magnification, copying density, the number of copies, and so on. Even if the copying magnification and the size of copy papers are to be especially set as the copying conditions and other copying conditions should preferably be set as needed when the copying machine is actually used, all the copying conditions had been stored as the copy modes in the conventional apparatus. Consequently, the condition of copying density or the number of copies, which is an unnecessary copying condition, was also stored. Consequently, if the copy mode is called, all the copying conditions including not only the copying magnification and the size of copy papers which should be set automatically but also the number of copies and the density of copying were set.
As a result, the following problems occur. Namely, when a number "1" is stored as the copy mode, an operator selects the number "10" when using the copying machine, and that copy mode is called after the selection, the copying magnification and the size of copy papers are set as expected, but the number of copies is changed from "10" to "1". Therefore the operator must set the number of copies again at "10".
As described above, in the conventional copy control apparatus, the operation was troublesome, and when the operator does not notice that the number of copies has been changed, miscopies are generated.